1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel, and in particular to a structure of vehicle wheel that comprises a wheel body of which a side comprises a plurality of rim blades attached thereto in such a way that the rim blades help guide airflows to reduce wind resistance and noise and also to provide an assisting force for forward movement.
2. The Related Arts
There are a great number of modes and types of automobile wheels, but most of them put emphasis on the outside appearance or the shape thereof. Although some vehicle wheels are designed and claimed to provide an effect of reducing wind resistance, most of them are better in decoration than actually reducing wind resistance. For example, Taiwan Utility Model M362122, which discloses a carbon fiber wheel that reduces side wind resistance, and Taiwan Utility Model 254216, which discloses a novel wheel, both uses airflow guide holes or air passage structure to reduce wind resistance. However, the effectiveness of reduction of wind resistance by using airflow guide holes or air passage to guide airflows is actually poor and may induce turbulences inside and outside the wheel and noises. They only provide a minor effect of reducing wind resistance and actually have no way to substantially reduce wind resistance and to take advantage of air guidance to make the wheel assisting the vehicle to move better. Further, these known designs provide no individual airflow guide structures for left-side and right-side wheels, so that although the wheel on one side of the vehicle may have an effect of reducing wind resistance, yet the wheel on the opposite side may have an adverse effect of increasing wind resistance, whereby the effects of reducing and increasing wind resistance offset each other, giving no net reduction of wind resistance. Further, these known wheels or wheel structures are provided for passively reducing wind resistance against the wheel and they do not intend to make the vehicle wheels to generate an assisting force when the vehicle is being driven. Thus, they do not have an effect of providing a push assisting force to achieve reduction of fuel consumption. A vehicle equipped with such wheels consumes the same amount of fuel and energy in driving as any existing vehicles. This is a concern of the conventional vehicle wheels that need to be overcome.